This invention relates to footwear accessories, and more specifically, to portable, durable and unimposing shoe sole cleaners for use in cooperation with footwear to provide instant and effective cleaning of the residue on the soles of shoes while they are being worn, optimizing shoe performance and traction.
As recreational sporting activities have gained popularity, footwear performance has become a significant issue. In the course of sporting footwear development (e.g., from canvas sneakers to specialized athletic footwear for nearly every sporting activity), a foremost concern has been the search for high performance, durable and inexpensive shoes. Most sporting activities require the participant to run, jump or otherwise make quick movements. For optimal playing performance, shoe soles must interact with the playing surface in a consistent and safe manner. The shoe soles must readily respond to the participant's desired movement. If the shoe sole slips on or sticks to the playing surface, the participant will not achieve the desired level of play or can become injured.
Over the years, various materials and designs have been used to improve the performance of athletic footwear soles. Traditional sole materials (e.g., wood, canvas, leather and plastic) have given way to high performance compounds composing athletic footwear soles. Additionally, athletic shoe soles commonly have complex sole designs, including studs and ridges, to increase shoe traction and performance. While great progress has been made in designing high performance footwear soles, the shoe soles remain susceptible to foreign residue (e.g., dirt, dust and condensation) present on the playing surface.
The problem of foreign residue interfering with shoe performance is particularly pronounced while participating in court sports (e.g., basketball, tennis, racquetball, aerobics or similar activities), bowling and sailing. These activities typically require the participants to initiate quick movements, including jumping, turning, running and stopping. Any foreign residue accumulating on the shoe soles can result in a loss of traction and an ineffective movement. Participants desire a way to clean their shoe soles that is convenient, instant, portable and effective.
Court sport participants commonly use a variety of methods to clean their shoe soles while playing. For example, a towel or similar apparatus may be used to wipe foreign residue off the shoe soles. However, the towel method is inconvenient as the towel may only be used during breaks in the action because the towel is kept off-court on the sideline. Further, the towel is not portable as it may not be used to clean the shoe soles while actually playing. To clean their shoe soles while playing, many participants wipe a moistened palm of their hand over their shoe soles. The palm can be moistened from perspiration, a water source or human saliva. The palm method of cleaning is awkward and inefficient because the palm is contoured and does not evenly engage the shoe sole, leaving portions of the shoe sole dirty. Additionally, it is unhealthy for participants to either lick or spit on their hands while playing sports, and the participants' athletic performance may be adversely affected by the dirt or dust deposited on the palm (particularly in sports like basketball or racquetball where a good grip is important). To rectify these drawbacks, some court sport participants swipe their shoe soles across the shoelaces of the shoe on the opposite foot. However, the lace method provides ineffective cleaning as the shoelaces are not uniform in presentation, provide only a limited surface area for cleaning and quickly become coated with dirt or dust. Thus, the present sole cleaning methods are inefficient and only somewhat effective.